


Make It Work

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hasn't been easy working with Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/gifts).



> Thank you T and I. You're both wonderful and brilliant as always. Thank you mods! lettered I tried my best to keep your sign up fresh in my mind as I wrote. I hope you enjoy this and see a lot of things you like.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Harry really didn't want to do this. He leaned slightly forward, looking over the edge of the building down to the roof of the next one. It was four meters across, which was further than you thought and harder to jump than you'd ever imagined. It was down one storey, though, which made it somewhat easier to cross the distance but still, Harry really wasn't keen on jumping.

Last time he jumped from a building he had broken his ankle and dislocated his knee in the resulting fall. That shouldn't have been so bad; he'd broken bones before in his years as an Auror. He typically healed himself right up and continued on. But that last time he had also suffered a severe concussion and could hardly remember his own name let alone how to heal himself in that moment.

A gust of wind swept in from the sea through the alleyway and across Harry's face. Until the rush of air hit him Harry hadn't realized how hard he was sweating. Good fucking Merlin, the last thing he wanted to do was jump, break something, knock his head and be writhing around in pain and confusion only to have Malfoy find him like that. It had been bad enough when his partner had found him the last time. Malfoy finding him could only be worse.

Speaking of him, where was that twat? He should be here to levitate Harry safely and easily across. Maybe not easily. Nothing was easy with Malfoy. Bastard was probably in some cafe somewhere ordering an espresso and later when Harry confronted him he would claim he was doing surveillance.

Harry saw a lorry pull up to the next building. Fuck. He had to hurry.

He backed up a few steps, took a steadying breath and ran. He hurled himself over the edge; heart in his throat, wind in his face, and cursing Malfoy with remaining breath he had left.

Harry hit the roof of the next building on his feet with a teeth-rattling thud. He over-balanced onto his knees and dropped his shoulder to go into a roll as his momentum brought him forward. He flopped on his back, unable to catch his breath, but other than that he was fine.

Maybe. Quickly, he got up and headed to the roof access door. He didn't need someone seeing him jumping on rooftops and calling the police. Last thing he wanted was another run in with the Carabinieri. He didn't know if it would be better or worse without Malfoy around. Worse perhaps, because Malfoy had handled them last time. In his perfect, lyrical, sickening Italian. But maybe better, because Harry wouldn't be standing there having no idea what they were saying, but pretty sure Malfoy had passed Harry off as some simple-minded idiot from the looks the police had given him.

The door was locked, which Harry remedied without a second thought, but wished he didn't have to be quiet. He would've loved to vent his frustrations by kicking the door down.

He slid through the door, wand at the ready. He had expected a staircase but only found a large square hole in the concrete floor. Someone had done away with the ladder. Harry would have to jump, again.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers – fucking English wool so fucking hot in this damn climate – braced himself on either side of the hole and slowly lowered himself down until his grip began to slip. He let go and landed softly on the balls of his feet.

He quickly surveyed the room. It looked to be some sort of abandoned warehouse, but instead of smelling dusty it had the fecund scent of a greenhouse. Over his shoulder Harry saw high windows that were old and grimy, giving the room an eerie light. Beneath them he saw a large sack of some kind.

Harry lit his wand and pointed the narrow beam of light at it. To his surprise, the light cast across the sole of a pair of shoes. The sack – no person – squirmed and moved. Without thinking Harry ran towards them; clearly they were tied up.

He skidded to a halt and was met with an ice-cold stare through blond fringe, and a muffled yell. He almost laughed in relief that Malfoy was here and hadn't abandoned him.

He knelt down and pulled the gag off. "Where the hell have you been?" they said at the exact same time, and this time Harry did laugh.

"Stop it, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Hurry up and untie me, we have to get out of here. They set charges around the building."

"They wouldn't –" 

"They did! Now untie me!"

Harry pointed his wand at the ropes, which slackened and fell off except for the small ones binding Malfoy's wrists.

"Jesus, Potter what is wrong with you? My hands too," Malfoy said with a drawl, despite breathing heavily and looking somewhat panicked.

"They won't come off," Harry said, gripping Malfoy under the arm and pulling him up to a standing position.

"Do something. We have to Disapparate and I can't reach my wand."

"Here." Harry reached down, pulled a knife from his boot, and reached to cut the ropes.

"Over my dead body," Malfoy said jerking away. "I am not letting you near me with that thing. I like my fingers and hands exactly where they are."

Harry gave Malfoy a look, but now was not the time to fight. "Where is your bloody wand then, I'll hand it to you."

Malfoy raised his chin and said, rather loftily for a man tied up, "I'd rather you not molest me."

Harry snorted. "Fine. Have it your way." He grabbed Malfoy's elbow firmly and before he could object, Harry Disapparated, bringing Malfoy along with him.

They landed in the first and only place Harry had thought of: his hotel room. They stumbled as they landed, crashing heads painfully, which sent Harry tripping over the bed and Malfoy, who didn't have use of his hands, stumbled backwards and fell over Harry's backpack.

Harry stayed for a moment, breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Would you please untie me now? I think I landed on your dirty pants."

Harry crawled towards Malfoy and knelt over him. Malfoy was on his back, hands pinned beneath him. His lip was swollen and had dried blood in the corner. Harry wanted to trace his finger across it and ask if he were OK. Now wasn't the time though.

"Roll over," Harry said.

A wicked grin lit up Malfoy's face. "When men usually say that to me they have the decency to buy me dinner first."

Harry gave Malfoy his best withering look, which couldn't be all that good because a bolt of jealousy seared through him at the thought of Malfoy and these men. 

"Funny," Harry said as flatly as he could and roughly rolled Malfoy over.

The knot was small and uncomplicated but it had been charmed to resist magic. Harry pulled at the roped with his hand, still slick with sweat, making it difficult to get a hold. "Stop fidgeting," Harry said, trying to grip the knot between his fingers, which suddenly felt thick and awkward.

"My face is in the floor of your room, hurry the fuck up," Malfoy said.

Harry had to place one hand in Malfoy's curled fingers to reach the knot properly and quickly untied it, trying to ignore the tightening of his stomach as Malfoy's cool soft hands touched his.

"There," Harry said, pulling the rope off with a flourish and quickly backing away.

A loud explosion suddenly rumbled through the air and both Harry and Malfoy popped up and ran to the window.

Harry placed on hand on the trembling glass of his window as he watched the building implode and go up in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"What happened?" Harry asked, turning to Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to meet his eyes and gave a derisive laugh. "You were bloody right, that's what happened," he said, then crossed his arms and turned his head back to look out the window. "You picked that bloke out and said he would lead us to the storage facility. I followed him this morning. There were plants everywhere, exactly the ones we've been looking for. A whole warehouse full. I came back to get you and took a wrong turn. Fucking city is a maze, or worse, as if Daedalus himself designed the whole thing. It circled me back around and I got caught. Tried to brazen it out, using a trick I picked up from my temporary partner, but that failed completely. As I should've known."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek at the way Malfoy said temporary partner. He sounded as if it were the worst thing that could possibly happen to him, and Harry was eager to tell Malfoy he wasn't any happier about it himself.

"Lucky for me they weren't feeling particularly murderous this afternoon. Tied me up, cleared out the warehouse with a few waves of the wand and set charges around the building assuring me I could find a way out if I was clever enough."

"I think the lucky part was that you had me to come and rescue your sorry arse," Harry said, looking at Malfoy out of the corners of his eyes.

Malfoy covered a laugh with a hasty cough and said, "What will be lucky is if we don't both end up fired for this."

"Fired? Me?" The idea was ludicrous to Harry. He hadn't done anything wrong. "I don't know about your boss, but mine is reasonable."

"Really?" Malfoy turned to Harry, and leaned his hip against the windowsill in a way to look casually condescending. "This is the second explosion that's happened since we've been on this case. Let's not forget the boat sinking in the harbour in France, the wet start fireworks that were on board that one, and the car accident you caused in Spain."

"I did not cause –"

Malfoy held up a hand and talked loudly over Harry, "It's what the report says, Potter. Don't argue with me. While your boss may be enamoured with the little Saviour bit you have going, mine is as German and totalitarian as they come. She doesn't give a shit who you are, or who I am, but she will care about this."

Harry had met Malfoy's boss, the head of the European Unified Magical Authority. It had only been once, and only for a minute, but when she left the room Harry had touched his balls by reflex making sure they hadn't crawled back inside his body out of sheer terror.

"We're fucked," Harry said slumping against the glass.

Malfoy slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Completely. Hope you enjoy the feeling."

XXXXXX

"Malfoy – Investigator Malfoy that is – he was following one lead while I was looking at another." Harry looked from Malfoy's boss, Fenster, who scared him, then to Malfoy, who was giving him an icy stare, which scared him more, and so he looked to his boss, Head Auror McTavish. McTavish was sitting in his standard meeting posture; legs thrust out straight in front of him, arms crossed, chin to chest, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, and eyes down. Given his overall round appearance, he almost looked like Father Christmas having a nap if it weren't for the wrong colour hair. Harry more than once had made the mistake of thinking McTavish was asleep but the man never was, he heard everything.

"Is that it? That is the only answer you have?" Fenster asked rudely. Her accent was slight but enough to make Harry's spine stiffen.

"Er...yeah," Harry said, twitching in his chair.

"McTavish!" she barked and snapped her fingers under his nose. He didn't jump but opened his blood shot eyes and glared at her. "This is exactly the problem I told you about. Malfoy has to work in secret. He shouldn't even exist. You knew all of this. You paired him up with this –" She flicked her hand at Harry with disregard. _This?_ Harry took a breath ready to tell her exactly how he felt about being referred to as "this", but caught an almost imperceptible shake of the head from Malfoy, which stopped him in his tracks and allowed Fenster to bluster on. "Could you have picked a more high profile Auror? It's a miracle that his picture was only in one paper jumping across the rooftop and he was unidentified. The whole mission could have been ruined."

McTavish grunted, yawned, and recrossed his arms.

"This is a waste of time," Fenster said, getting up from her seat. "You two have a week and if you blow up any more buildings, sink boats, derail trains, cause an earthquake, anything, you are both fired."

"We didn't blow up that building," Harry said, not about to be accused of something he didn't do.

Fenster gave Harry a look that could've slain a dragon, but he didn't look away. He could've sworn he heard a laugh rumble through Malfoy's chest, but Harry wasn't going to check. Fenster turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, calling Harry several bad things in German.

McTavish slowly got out of his chair and said, as he left the room, "Well done, lads. See you in a week."

The door swung closed behind McTavish and Harry turned, giving Malfoy a relieved grin. Malfoy, obviously, did not share in Harry's delight. He looked as if he had just been asked to collect and package dragon dung.

"This is quite possibly the worst thing that could've happened to me. I would prefer to have been fired."

Harry felt as if Malfoy had kicked him hard in the bollocks. He stood so quickly from his chair it rolled back and slammed against the wall. "Go fuck yourself."

Malfoy stood from his chair while reaching into his inner pocket and slowly withdrawing his wand. Harry couldn't begin to imagine what Malfoy was doing, so he was completely unprepared when Malfoy hit him with a tickling curse so hard it brought Harry to his knees. "That's for leaving me on the train in Dublin."

"God, Jesus, fuck," Harry said, twitching with each bit of tickling and trying not to laugh as he drew his wand and hit Malfoy with a silent _Levicorpus_. "That's...for charging...a bunch of pornos to my room."

Malfoy unfortunately was well trained and didn't drop his wand when he was flipped upside down, like many wizards would have. He hurled another curse at Harry who threw himself flat on the ground to dodge it. It hit one of the empty chairs setting it immediately on fire.

"You're a self-righteous do-gooder, as always. Nothing about you has changed."

Harry flicked his wand at Malfoy, cancelling the curse, which sent Malfoy crashing to the floor like a bag of rocks. "That's for playing dirty," Harry said, taking the free second to take off the tickling curse.

He got up and was about to go offer a hand to Malfoy but a tripping jinks sent him down hard.

"You're too easy, Potter," Malfoy said as he stood and waved his wand at the flaming chair, putting out the fire.

Harry was about to petrify Malfoy when he saw a hand extend towards him in a polite gesture. "No thanks," Harry said, shoving Malfoy's hand away. "I got it." He stood and glared at Malfoy. "You're a selfish prick." And without thinking, he shoved Malfoy with one hand.

Malfoy caught himself on one foot and then shoved Harry with both hands, sending him a few steps back. "That's for always thinking you're so bloody right. You're not the only agent on this case."

"I'm sorry, with all your sitting in cafes and going to fine restaurants I forgot you even know how to work."

Malfoy raised his wand to curse Harry, but Harry snatched his wrist and twisted his arm.

"Get your hands off me," Malfoy said, trying to jerk away.

"Not until you apologise for disappearing for three days and not letting me know." Harry pulled Malfoy in close, staring hard into his eyes.

Malfoy stopped fighting but put one foot on Harry's and leaned all his weight into it, smashing Harry's foot. "That's for always getting two rooms."

Harry pulled Malfoy's arm harder, bringing him close enough for a kiss. Harry pressed his lips to Malfoy's with almost brutal force. "That's for obscenely puckering your lips when you blow on your coffee."

Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him in for another kiss – this time with open mouths and flicks of his tongue. Malfoy pulled back and breathlessly said, "That's for the pair of jeans you have that hug your arse perfectly."

Harry kissed Malfoy again on the mouth then across his jaw and down his neck, saying against his skin, "How can you make your mouth look like that? Makes me want to push you to your knees so you can blow me."

"You first," Malfoy said, shoving Harry away and quickly pulling off his clothes.

Harry threw his own robes aside and didn't bothering unbuttoning his shirt all they way before pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. "God, I've wanted to suck your cock for ages," Harry admitted as Malfoy pulled down the zipper of his trousers.

"Since we were thirteen is my guess."

"No," Harry said, stopping for a moment until Malfoy met his eyes. "When we were in Spain and you found out it was my birthday and you made me go out to dinner with you."

Malfoy's expression grew serious and he became so still it was almost as if Harry had petrified him. "You win then," Malfoy said quietly. Then his lips twitched in a way that they always did right before he made a dry comments. "I've wanted you to blow me since we were thirteen."

"Selfish," Harry said lightly as he undid his trousers and pants.

Malfoy touched Harry's chest with his fingertips and said, "You've no idea." He slid his fingers down Harry's chest, to his stomach, lightly tickling the hairs that led lower to Harry's cock, the head of which was peeking above his pants.

Malfoy's lips curled into a smile and Harry caught a glimpse of the tip of Malfoy's pink tongue and suddenly, for no apparent reason at all, Harry was horribly nervous. "When I saw you tied up I wanted to keep you that way." Malfoy's gaze shot back to Harry's face and his eyebrows arched so high they almost disappeared into his very high hairline. "Only for a little bit –" Harry said, thinking the clarification would make it better, but it only made it horribly worse as Malfoy didn't immediately have a snappy-comeback. Harry had said something so monumentally revealing and stupid that apparently Malfoy's brain was short-circuiting under the power of too many jokes.

"Merlin, had I known you were into that sort of thing I would've fucked you as soon as we got to Ireland," Malfoy finally said.

"You like that sort of thing?" Harry wasn't exactly surprised. He was sure Malfoy like all sorts of kinky shit.

"Shut up, Potter. You're babbling and it's not remotely sexy." Malfoy pressed his mouth to Harry's, physically saving Harry from himself.

Malfoy curled his tongue around Harry's, kissing him deeper, inviting Harry's tongue into his mouth with small flicks and brushes. Harry's groaned and gripped the back of Malfoy's head to keep him close. Harry didn't want to lose this connection.

Malfoy slid his hands down Harry's body, pausing with one to rub his thumb around Harry's nipple, while his other hand went lower to Harry's cock. He pushed his hand down Harry's pants, wrapped it firmly around Harry's cock and gave it a long firm stroke.

"Your cock is bigger than I thought," Malfoy said against Harry's lips before returning to the kiss.

Harry pulled his mouth away, his breath coming short. "Longer or thicker?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Malfoy said with a flick of one brow.

Even now, Harry was annoyed that Malfoy was being such a twat, but he didn't want to fight with Malfoy anymore; he was ready to fuck him, so he pulled Malfoy's mouth back to his.

Harry lowered his hands to Malfoy's hips and pulled Malfoy close. He slid a leg between Malfoy's thighs, putting pressure on his dick. "God, yes," Malfoy said, rolling his hips slowly in time with the strokes on Harry's cock.

"Spread your legs," Malfoy said. "I want to touch your arse."

Harry did as he was told without thinking twice. Malfoy's fingers slid across Harry's balls, past the space behind them, and one finger slowly circled his arse.

"Yes, god yes," Harry said, trying to push down on the finger, desperate to have it in him. Malfoy pulled his hand away though, and brought the hand up to his mouth. He pulled away but kept his eyes locked on Harry's as he slowly sucked one finger into his mouth.

"I love the taste of arse, Harry. I knew yours would be good." He reached his long elegant arm around Harry, pushed his hand once again down his pants, but this time shoved his saliva slicked finger into Harry's entrance.

"Oh, god, oh fuck!" Harry cried out, thinking he might come any second, but Malfoy pulled the finger out as quickly as he had pushed it in.

He stepped back and quickly pulled off the rest of his clothes. Malfoy's cock was better than Harry had imagined, but he wasn't about to boost that bastard's ego by telling him so. It was long, thick, and the most amazing lush pink. Harry's mouth watered looking at it.

"Might as well use the table while we have it," Malfoy said with a light shove to Harry's chest.

Harry was prepared to turn around and let Malfoy take him across the table if he wanted, but with a flick of his wand he did away with the rest of Harry's clothes. The back of Harry's thighs hit the table, he sat and laid back, ready for Malfoy to put his legs over his shoulders and fuck him hard.

But Malfoy wasn't on the same page at all. He scrabbled on top of the table, knees on either side of Harry's hips, reached behind himself gripping Harry's dick and pushed the tip in his arse.

"Jesus, yes," Malfoy whispered, his eyes squeezed closed. He pushed himself a little lower and this time Harry rolled his hips up to meet him. "Oh, fuck, oh fuck."

"God, you're tight," Harry said, experiencing thrills of pleasure as Malfoy's heat wrapped around his cock, but somewhere in the back of his mind worrying his eagerness might outpace his caution and he might fuck Malfoy too hard.

"You like to feel it, don't you? An arse tight on your cock," Malfoy said, pushing himself lower. "Besides, I'm slick enough."

Harry rolled his hips, wanting himself to be completely buried in this brilliant, perfect arse. "You readied yourself before the meeting? Prepared for me to fuck you?"

Malfoy let out a small, smug laugh and pushed down hard, but still not all the way on Harry's cock. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Picturing me in my bed, with slick fingers getting my arse ready for you. You're filthy. I used a spell for this." Harry tried to thrust up hard into Malfoy, but he sat on Harry at such an angle that Harry couldn't get the leverage to do so. "Besides, Harry," Malfoy said, stilling him with a hand, "I only do that sort of thing at night. Think about you while I wank and finger my arse."

Before the pictures could fully blossom in Harry's imagination Malfoy sat down hard on him taking every inch of Harry's cock.

Malfoy moved at a slow even pace. Harry slid his hands across Malfoy's pale thighs, where Malfoy's hands wrested and twined their fingers together. He then moved their hands to the small, firm swell of Malfoy's arse, holding their hands together while he felt the roll and flex of Malfoy's hips. He loved the sensation of feeling Malfoy's arse in his hands. He wanted a mirror so he could watch his dick disappear into Malfoy again and again.

Malfoy tried to pull his hand away, but Harry gripped it hard. "Your dick isn't the only one that needs attention here," Malfoy said, looking down at his damp cock, which bobbed against his stomach.

"Let me," Harry said, wrapping one hand around his cock. He slowly went down the long silky shaft, twisted his wrist before going back up to the head. He pulled Malfoy's foreskin back and circled his thumb around the crown of his cock. Malfoy moaned and began to ride Harry faster.

"Your cock is gorgeous," Harry said, watching it move smoothly through his fist. "Can't wait to suck it."

"Think I'll let you do that?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't be coy. You're desperate to fuck my mouth," Harry said and gave a firm, wicked stroke.

"Jesus!" Malfoy cried out. "Again."

"Ride my dick harder," Harry said, giving Malfoy's cock another firm tug.

"I'll feel it for a week," Malfoy said not sounding hesitant about that fact at all.

"Good. Our last week together and you can think about my dick the whole time."

"I was already doing that," Malfoy replied and began to bounce harder, faster on Harry.

Harry stroked quickly as he could and rolled his hips to meet each of Malfoy's thrusts. He was desperate for Malfoy to come, desperate to see him crumble and fall apart, desperate to fill Malfoy's arse and later imagine his come dripping down Malfoy's thighs.

"Oh God, oh fuck, yes, like that," Malfoy said, throwing his head back and fucking Harry with complete abandon. His long throat so perfect and so exposed made Harry ache to run his mouth across it. He thought about pulling Malfoy down so he could kiss him more, but Malfoy's thrusts stuttered and snapped. Then he stilled and he was crying out as he came hard.

Harry tried to stroke him through every last drop, but Malfoy's arse pulsed around him and he buried himself deep in it and felt his own release wash over him. He let out a long, loud, groan as he pulsed again and again into Malfoy.

Before Harry had even come back down to himself, Malfoy was climbing off him and pulling on his shirt. Harry propped himself up on one elbow, straightened his very smudged glasses, and gave Malfoy a perplexed look. How could he move like that so quickly? Harry wanted to fall asleep on this hard, uncomfortable table for a week at this moment.

"At least this meeting was productive," Malfoy said, avoiding Harry's eyes in a guise of looking around for bits of his uniform. "The rest have been a complete waste of my time."

"The meeting was productive?" Harry said slowly and Malfoy still avoided Harry's eye and ran his fingers through his hair in an effort to straighten it. 

"Yes. One more week of this," Malfoy said, gesturing between him and Harry as he scanned the floor with narrowed eyes. "Then I can be on with the rest of my life."

Harry was angry, hurt, and confused. He and Malfoy certainly hadn't made any declarations to each other, but he thought this was more than a fuck. Malfoy had made it quite clear that they had both wanted each other for a very long time.

"The rest of your life?" Harry said, sitting up, slowly trying to catch up to where Malfoy was in his thoughts. It was difficult though, his brain still lacked a certain amount of blood.

"Yes, you know what happens after this. There they are," Malfoy said, standing up straight and holding two buttons that had been popped off his shirt. "Extremely unprofessional to fuck someone you work with."

Harry felt his entire body grow hot. "It wasn't just my idea," he said rudely and stood from the table now ready to find his clothes too.

"Yes. It was far too brilliant and good to be thought of by only you. One of the better shags I've had in some time. We even forgot to lock the door," Malfoy replied as he pulled on his pants.

Harry didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented, which was a very common feeling around Malfoy. It made him want to scream, and punch something – or rather someone. That someone who was pulling up his trousers. Instead of doing that though, Harry did the next best thing he thought of.

He grabbed Malfoy by the shirtfront and pulled him roughly so they were nose to nose. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise and for the first time Harry appreciated the small flecks of blue set in his otherwise grey eyes. "You're wrong," Harry said in a whisper. "It was the best shag you've had in your life." He wasn't about to let Malfoy be an arse as some sort of self-preservation. Harry wasn't the only one to feel something, he was sure of it. He closed the distance between them, giving Malfoy a long, intense kiss.

When they finally separated, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see Malfoy not smirking as Harry would have guessed but a surprisingly sweet, almost endearing smile . "Think if we suddenly start charging only one hotel room the ministry will catch on?"

"I don't give a shit if they do."

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/32115.html). ♥


End file.
